


mommy

by Okra_okra



Series: pegging [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), F/M, Femdom, Multi, Strap-Ons, 女攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 但丁和维吉尔变成了女性。女攻注意！！批骑脸注意！性转♀V♀D x ♂N一直在幻想女V戴上假阴茎时，扣皮扣的啪嗒声音。好涩啊啊啊。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: pegging [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713289
Kudos: 21





	mommy

尼禄被固定在床上，但丁摁着他的头，大张着腿坐在他脸上，阴部蹭着压得他喘不过气来，憋的满脸通红，又被糊了一脸淫水。  
后面维吉尔拾起假阴茎，在那扣皮带，完工得皮带与金属扣相撞啪嗒声被男孩听得一清二楚。正好但丁抬起了胯让尼禄勉强喘口气，他半眯着睫毛沾满粘稠水珠的眼，看见维吉尔在往假阴茎上倒润滑剂，接着又被但丁摁住额头坐了上来。  
不同于男性的纤长手指握住尼禄膝窝，他的腿被抬了起来架在了一双瘦削的肩膀上，变成女性的维吉尔看起来意外孱羸，肩上是单薄的皮肉和骨骼，有些硌。  
假阴茎还没有维吉尔男身的粗，不过更长一些。尼禄被突然地操入噎了一下，张嘴喘气的同时抗议，他们变成女人还带个假阴茎操自己简直多此一举。  
但丁娇笑了一声，从尼禄头上移开，好让他自己看看是不是多此一举。  
维吉尔中长的银发擦着尼禄的小腿，精致的脸蛋带着层绯红微垂，藕段般嫩白细长的手臂一只扶着尼禄的腿，一只撑着床板，两瓣略小的酥胸依旧能随着动作晃动。而那盈盈一握的细腰几乎比他的大腿还窄。  
尼禄一下红透了脸，他确实不擅长于应对女性，特别还是裸着的女性。而被这样一个看上去柔弱纤细的生物狠操比起被男性操要羞耻得多。  
但丁把粉嫩的指尖搭在尼禄硬的发紫的龟头上，“你这里可比你自己诚实多了。”她俯下身去，朝着它吹了口气，促狭地眨眨眼，坏心思在那双纯粹的蓝眼睛里酝酿，“被你妈咪操这么爽吗，slutty boy。”  
尼禄一抖，马眼里溢出些许清液来，这是何等低劣粗俗的话，男孩内心最不堪的性幻想都比这道德万倍，他抖着嘴唇叫但丁闭嘴。

但丁撇撇嘴，和维吉尔对视一眼，俯下身去含住了龟头，一手握着柱身一手在双球和会阴间流连。维吉尔则加快了速度，每一次都精准地碾过前列腺，她太了解这个地方了。尼禄喘息粗重，难以克制地发出几声呻吟，但丁的发尾还骚弄着他的腿根，又麻又痒，有些太过了。  
在那根可怜阴茎颤抖起来时，但丁把拇指嗯在了马眼上，阻止了液体冲出的势头。尼禄吐出几个脏字，扭动腰身想要逃离束缚，没有成功。  
“哦，想射吗？”但丁淡粉色的唇上笑意在扩大。  
“叫声妈咪”尼禄睁大了眼看向维吉尔，她的表情还是很淡定，仿佛刚才没有说出什么低俗的话语，“既然都肯叫daddy了。”  
“这...不一样...”尼禄为难地呻吟一声，闭上眼偏过头去。他对母亲的幻想是如此的温暖圣洁，是散发着阳光味道的春风，不可亵渎。如果说和作为父亲的维吉尔发生性关系只是打破了人伦枷锁（因此刚刚他也一直把女性的维吉尔默认成父亲），那么叫出这一声妈咪简直就是越过他的最后底线了。  
“嘿，kid，看看你的母亲，她如此辛苦地生育了你，你却连一声妈咪都不肯叫？”但丁虚情假意，循循善诱，似是随心地编制了一个旖旎的幻想世界，却不自知地加重了尼禄的罪恶感。  
明明知道不是事实，但一幻想到是维吉尔的子宫孕育了自己，尼禄发现下腹更烫了，阴茎抽疼地快要爆炸。他张张嘴，那个词就在喉咙口。  
“尼禄，my boy，告诉我你现在想要什么。”维吉尔的声线里带着哄诱。  
“...我想要射，妈咪！please！”尼禄通红的眼眶挂着颗泪珠，听到羞耻心被丢出窗外的声音。但丁在同一时间送开了手，浓稠地精液喷薄而出，一些溅在了维吉尔的锁骨和下巴上。伴随着高潮印在脑海里的是那张绮丽的脸和被妈咪操射完完整整的耻感。  
维吉尔抽出假阴茎，俯下身子吻掉那颗泪珠，轻柔地说道，“好孩子，只要你说出来，妈咪会满足你的需求的。”  
尼禄像个小狗一样乖巧地点点头，几乎没想到已经被对方牵着鼻子走了。  
年轻妈咪摘掉了假阴茎，丢给妹妹，“轮到你了。”但丁兴奋地吹了个口哨。  
接着她跨坐在尼禄脸上，双指掰开湿漉漉的阴唇，阴蒂在皮带上摩擦得又红又肿，穴口和唇缝里挂着粘稠的骚水。“slutty boy，你一定很想尝尝妈咪的味道。”  
尼禄因为被粗鄙地称呼而发出一声呜咽，“呜...是...是的，妈咪。”  
他开始爱上这个称呼了  
end-

**Author's Note:**

> 我对女攻有特别大的爱好！！！


End file.
